


This Is Our Next Big Thing

by paranormalbouquet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormalbouquet/pseuds/paranormalbouquet
Summary: She always felt safe in his arms. Twenty years of being around the same person will do that to you. Twenty years of being around the same person will get you something else too.





	This Is Our Next Big Thing

Left foot. Right foot.

How’d she learn to skate? One step at a time.

Left.

Why’d she have to be reminded of that today?

Right.

She had been doing this, skating that is, for what felt like forever. Why was this day so different than any other day?

Repeat. Just repeat.

Three sounds seeped into her ever so hardworking brain: her own heartbeat, her own breathing, and the sound that comes from ice sliding under her skates.

She stopped herself at the wall of the rink and grabbed her water bottle. The water was cold in her dry mouth just like the air around her in the rink. She set her bottle down where it had been and remained facing towards the empty seats surrounding the rink, her mind lost in space.

Ice being cut by metal blades, a sound that snapped her back and emanated into her senses. Had she really gone that crazy to not know that she herself was moving across the ice?

Rational thought finally kicked in for what felt like the first time that day and she fixed her eyes on her feet adorned with white scuffed up skates that were thankfully not moving.

That same rational thought from before decided to give her another gift and told her that it was his skates on the ice.

Scott. Her skating partner. Her best friend. Her whatever-the-fuck-you-wanna-call-it.

She was here with him, in this completely, actually oddly empty rink.

They finished touring Canada with their friends about five months ago. The tour was something both of them were very eager to do ever since they received such tremendous support from Canada throughout the Pyeong Chang Olympics. They were able to make their dreams come true and traveled all across Canada in an incredible display of talent called the Thank You Canada Tour.

But that was over now. It ran its course and was outstanding while it lasted. But now, they entered into a point of their lives where they could actually breathe for a second. They could actually take a moment and think about how rewarding and accomplishing and not to mention crazy 2018 had been for them.

So, they came here together once or twice every week to basically refresh themselves. I mean, what do you do when you have a passion for something? You go and do it and you love it and that’s what they did.

The scrape of his blades grew louder and louder until she felt his strong hands land on her hips. She let out a surprised breath as a shiver sent itself up her spine. He snuggled his face into his signature spot on her neck. His hands felt like fire as they slid from her hips across her torso to resting each hand on opposite sides of her waist.

She always felt safe in his arms. Twenty years of being around the same person will do that to you. Twenty years of being around the same person will get you something else too.

A soulmate. A love of your life. A that’s-what-the-fuck-they-are-to-each-other.

“You okay?” he asked, muffled by the skin of her neck.

She closed her eyes and she wasn’t at the rink anymore. She was in his apartment, in his bed.

“You okay?” the Scott of her memory asked, again muffled by the skin of her neck. It was his signature spot after all.

“Yeah, just thinking,” she replied.

“We all know what happens when you do that,” he let out with a chuckle as she rustled his hair a bit. “Thinking about what?”

“I don’t know… What’s next?” she genuinely questioned. “I mean, I have all my sponsorships and my jewelry and everything and I know that you have your coaching and… I don’t know. It’s stupid…” she paused for a bit too long. “I guess I’m just wondering what’s gonna be the next big thing? The next brand new experience?”

“Hm,” he paused to think about her question. “Well, we’re always gonna find stuff to do, I know that,” he paused. “But, I do know, T, that I don’t wanna jump to any conclusion. So, are you by chance talking about for us? Together?”

She let out a quick breath and shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know,” she shook her head slowly and sighed. “I really couldn’t tell ya. Maybe I don’t even know what I’m saying right now. I guess my thoughts just run wild this late at night.”

“I guess so,” he returned.

They laid spooned up in peaceful silence.

“So, what do you say we just take it day by day. Even minute by minute. We’ve got our whole lives to look forward to together and it’s no fun just sitting around waiting for the next big thing to happen,” he explained to her as he sat up slightly to meet his cheek with hers. “It’ll come. I promise. But let’s just enjoy right here and right now.”

She turned her head enough to be able to see his face out of the corner of her eye. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” he said as he turned his head the rest of the way to meet her lips in a simple kiss. When he pulled away it was as if a switch had been flipped. There was a fire in her eyes and a suggestive eyebrow raised on her beautiful face. The way her lips were perked up at the corners said it all.

They kissed again but deeper. Much deeper. Oh god, so much deeper. She turned in his arms and counted every one of his teeth with her tongue.

He drifted off her mouth to the corner of her lips where her intentions had just been revealed.

His mouth had a mind of its own as it kissed down her soft cheek and the curve of her neck, resting at the spot he knew so well.

Her hand flew up to grab his hair as she closed her eyes in bliss.

He moved his mouth down only to be stopped by his own t-shirt that she was wearing. He looked up at her and took the neckline of the shirt in between his teeth.

She watched him tug on the fabric and met his eyes as she nodded with an approving smile.

He straddled her hips and ran his hands down every inch of her body until he reached the bottom hem of the t-shirt. He let the hem fall in the crook of his thumb so he could still rub his way back up her entire body.

She raised her arms for him to lift the shirt off and he was greeted by her beautiful, bare breasts.

He leaned down to whisper in her ear “Tessa Virtue, you’re absolutely fucking gorgeous,” he bit down on her earlobe and through gritted teeth, he said “I lov—“

“I love you so fucking much,” she finished as she reached down to grab the bottom of his shirt and pull it up over his head.

She ran her hands down his chest. “Come on, Moir,” she said seductively as she bit her lower lip and took a quick glance down at his pants. She put her mouth right next to his ear and whispered, “let’s live in the now. Make me lucky. Right here. Right now.”

“Tess?”

She shivered.

“Tessa??”

Her eyes shot open to see the empty seats of the rink again.

“Oh god,” she let out quietly.

She turned around in his arms and looked him right in the eyes.

“Tessa, what the hell?” he let go of her and put his arms to his sides. “You scared the shit out of me.”

“Yeah. I’m sorry,” she tried to apologize.

He took a breath. “Again, I ask, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she answered looking down at the ice.

“Okay, Tess. I know you and I know when you’re not okay. I just watched you space out for only God knows how long and I couldn’t get you to snap out of it,” he caressed her cheek with his hand. “You know you can tell me.”

She moved her face away from his hand. “Scott,” she snapped at him, “I would tell you if I knew that there was something wrong. I’m fine!”

He looked away from her. “Okay. Okay. I just had to make sure you knew.”

She sighed. “I have known, Scott. For years and years. And I appreciate it,” his eyes were still anywhere but on hers. “Look at me, Scott,” she took his hands in hers. “I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’m just having an off day.”

He looked into her eyes and nodded.

“I love you, okay?” she assured to him.

He took her into his arms. “I love you too,” he kissed the side of her head. “So much.”

Her face was pressed up against his chest and every breath she took smelled of him. It was very comforting under the circumstances.

“What do you say we go give a good workout to these ol’ skates?” he asked her. She nodded with a gentle smile.

—

They took a few laps around the rink with their fingers interlocked. The ice still felt rough under her blades. That didn’t stop them, however, from doing a few reminiscent maneuvers and from doing a few lifts that hadn’t been dusted off in a while.

Really, they were just peacefully skating along. They prepped for a lift and executed it, but when Tessa went up, that’s when she was left in terrible pain.

“Ow! Oh my god, Scott. Put me down. Oh fuck, put me down!”

He immediately complied, never wanting to do anything to hurt her.

“Oh shit. What, Tess. What’s wrong?” he tried to ask as he sat her down on the ice.

“I don’t—“ she winced in pain, “Oh fuck,” she leaned forward so her forehead could rest on his shoulder, trying to get any relief she could, “it’s my legs.”

He froze up. Now, absolutely terrified that the monster that had Tessa in its grip too many times before had come back to get her.

“I need to sit,” she insisted, and so without a second thought, he picked her up bridal style and brought her over to a lonely bench that was waiting for someone to use it at the edge of the rink. Still, no one was there with them. Scott couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He laid her down on her back, sat down himself, and lifted her legs so they rested on his lap.

Tessa noticed that Scott was still visibly in shock, having not said anything after she revealed it was her legs bothering her. She rested her forearms on her forehead and laid there in silence.

He was gently rubbing her legs and after a few minutes, he began to unlace her skates and break the silence. “Tess… I’m—“ he paused, “I’m scared.”

“You don’t think I am too?” she retorted, still laying on her back, her eyes on the ceiling.

He shot his eyes to her. He let out a steamy breath then took off one of her skates. “Are they still hurting?”

“…No. It was just during that lift… Something went wrong,” she answered.

“Tess,” he started to take off her other skate, “I absolutely do not want to take any chances with this, okay?” he finished taking her skates off and grabbed them. “What’s gonna happen here, T, is I’m gonna go take my skates off. I’ll grab our shoes and our stuff and I’ll come back. We’ll get your shoes on and then we’re going to leave for the hospital. Okay?”

She didn’t reply for a few seconds. “I guess. I mean, I really don’t want to bother them though, because it’s really nothing. It doesn’t even hurt anymore. Let someone else who actually needs it take the spot.”

A tiny smile grew on his face as he looked at her, one arm still resting on her forehead and another resting on her stomach. “Tess, that’s the reason they’re there. To help people when they have something wrong. And don’t go and tell me there’s not anything wrong. You said it yourself, you’re having an off day and it definitely didn’t sound like you were okay out on the ice.”

“Okay… Fine.”

“Good. I’ll be back in a few minutes. Hang tight.”

—

He had carried her out to his car even though she insisted she was feeling better. Made no difference to Scott who just wanted, more than anything, for her to be okay and for this not to be what he thought it was.

They got to the hospital and he carried her in. She spent her life having people look at her. She would do her thing with Scott on the ice and people would watch in amazement and absolutely adore them. But now, at this moment, she hated the feeling of everyone looking at her as she was in his arms. Everyone now probably thought, ‘Oh, I wonder what’s wrong with her?’ or ‘She doesn’t look hurt. Why’s she and her— whatever people think he is to her— why are they here?’

He sat her down in an open chair and he walked up to the front desk. She could only make out a few words that he said to the front desk receptionist, “My partner… compartment syndrome… leg pain…”

He walked back over to her and sat in the empty seat next to her with a clipboard, a few papers, and a pen.

“Here, Scott. Let me do those,” she said grabbing for the clipboard.

“No, Tess. Please. You relax. I mean,” a tiny smile showed up on his face, “I already know you better than I know myself, right?”

She smiled for the first time in a while and leaned back in her seat, her fingers interlocking with each other and resting over her stomach.

Scott sat down next to her again after he brought the papers back up to the front desk. He took a quick look around the room and his eyes landed on an old lady sitting two seats away from him. The old lady looked over at him and a smile plastered itself on her old, kind face. Scott gave a small smile back.

“Congratulations,” the old lady said out of nowhere.

Scott’s face immediately became confused. There was nothing here that warranted him being congratulated. “Uh, thank you,” he replied, not wanting to be rude and ignore her but also not even wanting to try to harbor up the energy to figure out why she said it. He looked away and the old lady got up and left the hospital.

“Huh,” he said with that same confused look still on his face. “That was odd.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, this elderly woman was sitting about two seats away from me and she just all of a sudden looked over at me and told me congratulations. Then she just got up and left. Like, wasn’t she here for a reason?”

“Huh. That’s weird. Maybe she just recognized us and was congratulating us on Pyeong Chang or something. I mean it was quite a while ago, but…?” she rationalized and shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe,” he agreed.

—

“…Yes, I had struggled with compartment syndrome for many years. Two surgeries in and I thought I was okay…” she tried to explain to the doctor. Scott sat in one of the chairs in the room, bouncing his knee nervously.

“Well, what we’re gonna do is we’re gonna run a few tests just to make sure it’s nothing serious. You can take a deep breath, Miss Virtue. You’re in good hands,” the doctor assured.

Tessa smiled softly. “Thank you.”

“Thanks,” Scott repeated.

“No problem. A nurse will be back in a few minutes to lead you to where you’ll be going next,” the doctor stated. “I’ll look over the results once we get them and I’ll see you both later.”

As he walked out he patted Scott on the shoulder a few times to calm him. The door shut and they both looked each other in the eye.

Scott got up from his chair and sat on the table with her, the paper covering crinkled as he got situated next to her. Her head leaned to the side to rest on his shoulder as his arm came up around her. He rubbed comforting circles on her back and eventually rested his hand on her shoulder.

—

Scott had to wait in a room with a bunch of barely cushioned chairs, coffee tables with fake flowers on them, gray walls, and no windows. The only light in this room came from the two lamps that sat in each back corner of the room. A TV was mounted on the wall so people who had to wait here could have something to do. Magazines were strewn across one of the coffee tables and over in the corner was a water dispenser and a metal coffee pot with, if he had to guess, very stale coffee in it.

The doctors had to use the room they were in for other patients so the nurse took Tessa and dropped Scott off at this waiting room.

There was no telling how long he would be in here. He settled down in one of the chairs and tried to position himself as comfortably as he could in the inadequate chair. He picked up a magazine and tried to relax.

—

Really. Had he actually fallen asleep? He awoke to the nurse saying his name repeatedly.

“Mr. Moir? Mr. Moir.”

“Yeah? Oh,” he let out a little laugh as he rubbed his eyes. “Is Tessa done?”

“Yes, she is. She’s waiting in a room for you. I’ll show you the way.”

As they walked down the hallway, Scott asked, “Does she know anything yet? Do you guys know anything yet?” he sounded anxious.

“Yes, Mr. Moir, we have our results back but your… partner,” she looked at him questioningly. He just nods back. “Your partner doesn’t know anything yet.”

When they walked in, he saw Tessa in a medical gown and her hair up in a messy bun. She was sitting right in the middle of an exam table, the same type as the one in the room before.

“Hey, kiddo,” he said with a smile. “How are you doin’?” he walked up to her and hugged her. Her arms went around him instantly.

“Okay. Considering,” she answered.

He sat down next to her, again the paper crinkled as he got situated.

“I’ll go tell the doctor you’re ready. You guys just sit tight,” the nurse announced.

“Thank you,” Scott replied.

As the nurse left the room, Scott looked over at Tessa. She looked different from this morning. Even though she had to go through all those tests, she looked more alive. She had more color to her skin.

“What kind of tests did they have you do?” he asked.

“I honestly don’t even know. They had to take a blood sample, a urine sample, and then there were a few machines that I had to battle.”

He chuckled at her word choice. “Hope it all comes back okay,” he said as he kissed the side of her head.

She took a deep breath. “Me too.”

Just then the doctor walked in the door with a file folder and a smile on his face.

“Hello, you two. Good to see you again,” he began. “I’ve got the results right here to all the tests we ran for you today, Miss Virtue,” he sat down in a chair and opened his folder. “Great news is that whatever happened to you today before you got here was not caused by or even related to your compartment syndrome at all. It must’ve just been some fluke thing. Maybe you bent your legs a weird way that would hurt any person, not just a person with the syndrome.”

Tessa took a breath of relief and the hand of Scott’s that was on her shoulder moved to her arm and rubbed up and down.

“You’re absolutely fine, Miss Virtue,” he assured with a smile. “So to continue,” he looked down at his folder again, “you’re blood test came back normal,” he looked away from his folder and up at the two of them. “As for your urine test,”

Both of their hearts stopped.

“Miss Virtue, you’re pregnant.”

She didn’t know what to think. Her hand flew up to cover her mouth as his eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She couldn’t believe this was real. Without a second thought, her arms shot over to Scott and she hugged him so tight it took the breath out of him.

“Oh my god,” Tessa let out between sobs.

Tessa slowly let her arms fall off Scott and turned back towards the doctor. She wiped her tears with one hand and with the other, she rubbed Scott’s strong back.

“That’s incredible,” Scott said with probably the biggest smile she’s ever seen on him. Bigger than in Vancouver. Bigger than in Pyeong Chang. It was like looking into the sun his smile was so bright.

“I’ll leave you two to your business,” the doctor stated. “Please take your time. Whenever you’re ready to go, just push the button on this wall,” he pointed to the button, “and the nurse will be here to show you out. If you would like, she can refer you to some great OB/GYN offices to start your journey, maybe even schedule your first appointment for you.”

“That would be great,” Tessa answered as she wiped her eyes again.

“Sounds good. I’ll let her know. You two have a great day and good luck!”

“Thank you so much,” Scott replied.

The doctor left the room and it was silent for a minute or two, the both of them clearly trying to soak in the news they received.

They turned towards each other on that crinkly hospital table when Tessa silently took Scott’s hand in hers and looked him straight in the eyes. She placed his warm palm on her abdomen and put her’s on top of his. Their smiles reflected off of each other as they both looked down at their hands on her stomach.

“So. There’s a teeny tiny baby in their huh?” he commented with a tear forming in one of his eyes.

“Yeah,” she moved her gaze back up to his face. “Your teeny tiny baby.”

“Our—” the tear in his eye fell down his cheek, “our baby.”

She reached up and wiped his tear away with her thumb. He looked up at her once again and she kissed him.

“Thank you,” Tessa said quietly.

Scott let out a few little teary laughs. “For what?” he asked.

“For everything,” she answered. “This,” she patted his hand that was still resting on her abdomen, “is our next big thing.”


End file.
